


Tell Me a Story

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Draco works with muggle children, Fluff, M/M, Sick Draco Malfoy, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Draco has been working with the muggleborns and their families but thanks to his exposure to crucio, his immune system is not the best. He catches strep throat and can't sleep so Harry tells him a story.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Tell Me a Story

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning that I wrote this on my phone at 2 in the morning while sick in bed. It might have some problems but hopefully you still like it.

Harry was shocked when he discovered that Draco worked with muggles. He had started working under Arthur Weasley, which is how Harry had seen him again so many years after the trials. That meeting had resulted in many more and, eventually, they had uncovered long-buried feelings for one another. Just two years later, they were happily engaged and living at Grimmauld Place.

Harry loved Draco more than he had ever loved anyone in his entire life, except maybe Teddy. But he was the first to admit that the love of his life was nothing if not dramatic. It was only worse when he was sick.

"Stupid muggles. I don't even know why I keep working with those disgusting people." Draco rasped, his voice destroyed by the strep throat he had contracted from one of the muggles he had worked with.

"Well, you mostly work with muggle-born children. I'm surprised you didn't catch something sooner." Harry cringed as he felt Draco's forehead. His fever had gone back up. Draco was no doubt freezing with how hot his forehead felt. He tucked the blanket in a bit more and made a mental note to get a soup recipe from Molly.

"I know. I didn't think of that. We don't catch diseases like that as often but with my exposure to crucio my immune system is shit. That's why I got so sick last year too." Draco answered, shrinking down into the covers until everything but his head was covered.

"You look exhausted." Harry sighed, running his fingers through Draco's hair.

"I am. But I'm so uncomfortable. I'm all sore and my throat hurts from coughing. I'm freezing." Draco sighed. Harry knew he felt really bad then because Draco hadn't yelled at him for saying he looked anything but perfect.

"How about I get you some tea and send to Molly for some soup? After you get some sleep, I'll pick it up from the burrow." Draco nodded. Harry quickly set to making a pot of tea. He put some in a tumbler that had charms to keep it warm.

Finally settled, half a cup of warm tea in his stomach, Draco lay his head on Harry's chest. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and threw his leg over him. He looked very comfortable but it seems looks can be deceiving.

"I still feel uncomfortable. Can you distract me?" Draco mumbled.

"How? A story?" Harry asked. Draco nodded against him. "Okay. Long ago, there were four kingdoms. There was the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaw, Gryffindors, and Slytherins. The prince of Gryffindor was meant to marry a beautiful girl from his own kingdom. But the girl ran from him when she fell in love with the princess of Ravenclaw. While the Prince still cared for the girl, he had always wanted someone else. He had loved the prince of Slytherin since they were too young to understand what that meant. After the girl left the Gryffindor prince, he was wandering through the forests separating the kingdoms and stumbled across someone crying by a lake. He realized it was the Slytherin prince and learned that his tears were caused by his parents, who were demanding he marry a girl fro their kingdom. But he had no desire to marry this girl. The Gryffindor prince decided to offer his help. He proposed that they marry each other since both needed to marry soon. The Slytherin prince was overjoyed and agreed. Their marriage helped both kingdoms immensely and they were both happy and madly in love with each other. They went on to live happily ever after."

Harry whispered the last part, seeing that Draco had fallen asleep. He smiled and closed his own eyes, dreaming of princes with shining blonde hair and beautiful silver eyes.

When they woke again, it was nearly eleven-thirty. Luckily, Molly had left a pot of soup on their dining table under a warming charm and with a card to Draco saying to 'Get Well Soon'. He did as he was told and was healthy again after a few more days. He had insisted that Harry continue to tell him the story again when he couldn't sleep, even after he was well. Four months later, Harry vowed to love Draco in sickness and in health.


End file.
